


Corruption

by BlueMoon2002



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoon2002/pseuds/BlueMoon2002
Summary: What if the alternate timeline had a Zamasu with hope for mortal life?What if that didn’t stop Black from making him his partner?(A fun what-if scenario).
Relationships: Goku Black/Zamasu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Corruption

**Author's Note:**

> I’m feeling extremely shy about this, so please give me feedback so I don’t immediately assume y’all hate this the moment you read it. Thank you for reading it!
> 
> (I started writing this because I’m a total sucker for character corruption arcs lol)

The tea was clear.

It smelled delicious, and Zamasu could already hear the praise from his master for making something so wonderful. He couldn’t help a smile.

He didn’t enjoy tea nearly as often as Gowasu did, but when he did choose to have a cup, he had to admit he’d become quite the masterful tea maker. When he’d first arrived here, he’d constantly worried over every little mistake he made, even during such a simple task as making tea, and now he’d become quite confident in himself and his abilities.

He was certain that he would be a great Supreme Kai. Gowasu always said so.

Of course, today was particularly important, so he had to be absolutely sure his tea was perfect. After all, Gowasu had told him that he would be meeting Lord Rumsshi, the Destroyer of their universe, and he wanted to make the right impression.

After all, Gods of Destruction were always combat capable, and he wanted to ask for some advice on how to improve. Watching mortal realms and learning all the rules of being Supreme Kai were fine, but after a while they all blurred together and became boring. He wanted to learn how to fight.

How else would he be able to protect the universe from evil, after all?

As he set the tea down on the tray, he thought he saw something dark flash in his vision. When he turned to look out the window, there was no change to the landscape.

He shook his head and sighed. Today was not a good day to be seeing things, so he certainly hoped he had just seen some sort of bug. He didn’t need to suddenly become ill in the middle of his meeting with Lord Rumsshi; it would be very embarrassing and undignified.

He had a table to set. Lord Rumsshi would arrive any moment now, and he wanted to be prepared for everything. This meeting could not go wrong.

After all, it was possible that he would be partnered with the Destroyer in the future. It wouldn’t be proper for them to start their relationship on the wrong foot.

No more time for thinking.

He pushed the cart from the room and into the dark hallway. He didn’t understand why Gowasu didn’t try and put some light out, but he’d never had trouble navigating the hall before. Besides, it somewhat reminded him of his divinity.

One day, he reminded himself, he would be the protector of all that was good. Under his watchful eye, the mortals would flourish, and evil would never prevail again.

As he came out into the sunlight, he breathed in the fresh air and smiled.

He couldn’t have been more content, standing here in the pavilion, feeling the breeze and watching the leaves fly by. Realizing he was alone, he quickly went to the small table in the middle and set the table, making sure everything looked perfect before stopping to admire the scenery further.

This was a perfect place to watch and nurture the mortals. He’d seen many dark things while overseeing them, and while their darkness made him feel helpless, he knew that helplessness wouldn’t last for long. When he was Supreme Kai, he would act.

Such was his divine purpose.

As he reached the wide arch leading into the estate, he saw another flash of darkness. He frowned, looked in the direction he’d seen the shadow...

He gasped.

Standing feet away from him was a man dressed entirely in black. He was tall, confident, and dreadfully handsome, even with his jet black hair seeming to defy gravity.

Then their eyes met.

It was like the trespasser was staring into his very soul. Zamasu gaped at the stranger, feeling drawn to him in a way he’d never felt before. Those eyes felt terribly familiar, yet he couldn’t place how or why.

But he almost felt as if he  _ knew _ this man.

He opened his mouth to ask him who he was. But before he could speak, the man raised a finger to his lips, his smile wide, as if he’d been searching for something and had finally found it.

“Shhh.”

Zamasu blinked. A large gust suddenly blew by, and he closed his eyes as a stray leaf brushed his face.

When he opened his eyes, the stranger was gone.


End file.
